


Interwoven

by AriSal3005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriSal3005/pseuds/AriSal3005
Summary: A very short passage of Sirius revealing his love for James to HarryHow love can be hidden... yet powerful
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Interwoven

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Arthur's Weasley snake attack.  
> Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys are all in 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius.  
> Sirius, later joined by Harry, are in the living room whereas everyone else is in the kitchen.

Harry noticed Sirius was not in the kitchen like the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were, all sitting around a dimly lit candle placed on the table, staring down at the floor. Hermione was rocking her body methodically back and forth, arms clasped around herself, when she cautiously glanced up to look at Harry.

Harry locked eyes with her. He decided to leave.

Thought gurgling inside Harry like a myriad of bubbles formed from an overheated potion. What kind of monster is he? Seeing into Voldemort's revolting mind as he murders Arthur Weasley was an ability he wishes he could destroy. What's worse is Harry remembers the feeling of satisfaction as he (no Voldemort!) rips Arthur's limbs freely off with ease. His face scrunched up.

Disgusting. The shame.

***

Harry walked into the living room, so caught up in his own thoughts he initially failed to see Sirius standing there, staring at the Black's Family Tapestry.

"Harry", Sirius smiled faintly, finally taking his eyes off the family tree to ruffle Harry's hair, but his body stayed rooted. Transfixed. Harry looked up.

Then Sirius opened his arms for Harry to walk into. He held onto Harry in a tight embrace. Harry turned his head so now they both faced the family tree. They stared in silence for a couple of beats until...

"Where is your name Sirius? I can't find it."

"Oh...it's just... over there", replied Sirius, pointing to the burnt scorch marks above his name, "My darling mother did that after I ran away."

"Oh.", Harry looked back up to Sirius, with a face of concern, "So where did you go?" 

Sirius smiled as if he couldn't contain it, "to your father's house of course!"

Whilst shaking his head lovingly, he continued, wide eyed.

"I am so so grateful for the Potter's family; they took me in as if I was their own son. I am unbelievably lucky to have had a friend like James."

Harry rested his head onto Sirius and Sirius responded with a gentle squeeze. Harry felt a wisp of peace from Sirius that he had not before. Wanting Sirius to keep talking (partially to distract Harry from his thoughts and partially to hear more about his dad), Harry asked,

"Tell me more about him, Sirius."

After a short pause, Sirius chucked to himself lightly as if Harry had told a drole joke. Shaking his head again, Sirius acquired a sudden interest to the floor.

"I... I loved him"

Harry frowned. That's a weird thing for Sirius to say... of course Sirius had loved him! He had even overheard Professor McGonagall saying they were closer than brothers?! 

...closer than brothers. What's closer than brothers?

A beat.

"Oh"

It was as if a smoky fireplace had been set alight in the living room where these 2 stood. The air felt heavy and thick with warmth. Harry peered up at and only then had realised how carved out and weather-beaten Sirius' face looked up close. 

"It's Ok Sirius, really, I think my dad loved you too... Some say you guys were closer than brothers," Harry was doing that trying-to-cover-my-smile kind of smile.

Sirius saw this from the corner of his eyes and chuckled softly, finally raising his eyes off the floor to look directly and fully at Harry. He saw the child for who he was: a child so full of love and acceptance even when there was so little of it in his life to be giving any back. The trauma, abandonment, abuse Harry endured, experiences Sirius himself was too familiar with growing up in the Black's family. Their lives somehow interwoven. Connected.

Sirius for a moment felt James' presence. Its taste of comfort and ease tingles as lightly as morning mist. It's that feeling of understanding.

Sirius tries holding onto that feeling, burrowing his burning face deep into Harry's matted hair.

It's James' love that unites these two beaten-up souls together.

And Harry understands to be a villain is but to live in the absence of love; something he will never be because there's Sirius by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is my first fic :)


End file.
